


Without You

by Erwin86



Category: Mötley Crüe, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: It's my first in English, I apologize for any mistakes.
Relationships: DJ Ashba/James Michael
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first in English, I apologize for any mistakes.

DJ knew that last night would be his last, he would never kiss those lips again, caress that beautiful body, make that beautiful man moan and shiver with pleasure, he had to reject those wonderful memories because he had made a choice, he had chosen her, leaving James with a broken heart.

He kept telling himself that it was the best choice, he wanted a family and maybe, in the future, some children, a nice home, a safe and outdoor life which James couldn't give him because they had to hide from the world, call it fear or shame but DJ doesn't he wanted to face all this, although he loved James and in truth he also wanted to protect him from this, a tear falls from his face at the thought of James full of pain, he closed his eyes repeating that this had to be done.

That day he would married to her and this was supposed to be a happy day but the memories of that night haunted him, for an instant he wondered if it really was the right thing. 

He was standing in front of the mirror fixing his suit when someone knocked on the door entering without waiting for permission, it was Nikki and Tommy. 

"Hey lucky man" practically Tommy yelled with his usual enthusiasm as he hugged DJ and Nikki hugged him too. 

"Are you ready?" Nikki asked them, adjusting the collar of her fancy jacket.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous" and not only that, he was starting to feel broken. 

"It's normal it'll pass once you see your beauty," Tommy told them, patting him on the shoulder. 

Nikki scrutinized him carefully "I hope this doesn't ruin the band" the bassist was direct, without too many words. 

"No, he won't" DJ's voice was far from sure, the guitarist wondered what Nikki really knew. 

"Ok, I understand your choice anyway," the bassist assured him. 

"Come on, smile and make those beautiful eyes of yours shine," Tommy cheers him up. 

"Thank you" the guitarist was grateful to his friends who greeted him saying they were waiting for him downstairs. 

DJ was alone with his thoughts again, he thought of Nikki's words, he thought of James's smile that perhaps he would never see again, he was almost thinking about it, he was standing in front of the mirror biting his lip to hold back the tears. 

"Fuck is the right thing, I love her and I want a family with her," I whisper to the wind.

He still felt sad and guilty, maybe he had ruined everything with James, but he put those thoughts aside, it was time to start but while he was getting ready to go out the cell phone rang, he didn't even look at the number, in his head he already knew who he was. 

"Hi" DJ's heart was pounding. 

"I'm sorry, I tried to be there but I couldn't, please forgive me" James told them he could hear a tremor in his voice. 

"You don't have to apologize James, okay I understand" DJ assured him even though he was a bit disappointed. 

"Listen to me, I want you to be happy, you don't have to be sad this day, I will always be there, you are my best friend, you have always helped and supported me and I want to do the same, remember that if you need me I am here , I love you and I always will" DJ felt a little relieved to hear James's voice even though it was hoarse perhaps from crying. 

"I love you James and I will always be there too, you are very important to me and I don't want to ruin our friendship" both were crying now. 

"You haven't ruined anything okay" he could hear a small smile coming though inside DJ still feared James didn't mean that. 

"Now go, see you when you come back" also James was smiling even if not fully, he was hurt but he would do anything for the happiness of his best friend. 

"Thanks James" DJ was a little happier and relieved after hearing his singer, he told himself he will talk to him soon to know if he was really okay and with this last thought he was ready for his new life but a piece of the his heart would always be for James.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope he's not an distracted.  
> 


End file.
